


The bad side of me

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood As Lube, Blood and Violence, Child Death, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants to play and Jared isn't one to deny his boyfriend anything, not when he knows how much Jensen likes to use his weapons. What should have been nothing but a quick stop for lunch soon turns into a bloodbath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bad side of me

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by _Natural Born Killers_ with title taken from Guns N' Roses _Perfect Crime_.  
>  Read the warnings!

The air was sweltering hot inside the small diner, the temperature helped along by the deep frying and the griddle. Jared watched the condensation clinging to his glass of lemonade. Grease saturated the air, mixed in with the dust from outside, and Jared smiled at the waitress when she put down a plate of fries in front of him.

"Anything else I can do for you?" she asked, head tilted to the side. He could see the obvious invitation in the way she looked at him from under mascara heavy eyelashes.

"No, ma'am," Jared said slowly, picking up one fry, dipping it into the black pepper ketchup, and smiling up at her. "I think I got everything I need."

A small blush crept up her cheeks and Jared was sure that once the bill arrived, it would do so with a phone number attached. Not that it really mattered.

There was only one thing that mattered to Jared and it sure as hell wasn't some leggy blonde working the lunch shift at this rundown diner outside of a town that was barely a bump in the road to nowhere. Looking back over his shoulder, he watched Jensen come inside, road dust still clinging to his bare arms and sweat making the white wifebeater hug every ridge of muscle. Jared wasn't the only one looking; even the waitress that had just been flirting with him was now looking at Jensen with parted lips.

Jensen stopped just inside the doors, tongue flicking out to wet his lips and Jared could tell how much he was enjoying himself. They both knew how things were going to go and Jared could see it in the way Jensen smiled at the waitress, just a bit too much teeth. Jared saw the girl hesitate for a moment. He loved the moment when people got the feeling that something was wrong, that there was a danger lurking under Jensen's beauty. Swallowing down another fry, Jared reached down the pull the gun from where it had been hidden in his heavy boots.

"Miss," he heard Jensen say, moving close to the waitress. "Is there any chance you got a cold beer for me?"

"I'm… now? Yes, of course, yes."

Gun in one hand, Jared watched as Jensen leaned against the counter, wrapping his fingers around the bottle as it was handed to him.

"Thank you -" Jensen said, leaning forward and reading the girl's nametag. "Janey. Thanks, Janey."

The blush was back and Jared knew he was all but forgotten, the girl under Jensen's spell, and he couldn't blame her. She wouldn't be the first person won over by Jensen's charm, ignoring that small voice in the back of her mind that told her something was wrong with the man in front of her.

"No problem, sir," Janey said with soft smile. "What brings you to our little town?"

Jensen turned to the side, looking out over the half-full diner, catching Jared's gaze for the briefest of moments before he turned back to Janey.

"I'm looking for some entertainment," Jensen said, a slight drawl to his voice as he smiled that razor sharp smile once more.

"Here?" Janey asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's probably not the best place for entertainment, unless you're into stargazing or watching tumbleweeds roll by."

"I'm sure I can find some way to _entertain_ myself."

Jared was sure he was the only one that noticed the way Jensen's hand drifted down to his pocket, gripping something there, and he wondered just what kind of entertainment Jensen had opted for this time. He had a vague idea considering the way Jensen trembled with barely concealed excitement.

It seemed that Jensen wanted to drag things out though, because he sent one more smile towards Janey before sauntering over to the old jukebox in the corner, getting some coins out of his back pocket. Jared couldn't stop himself from taking in the way the denim stretched over Jensen's ass. The machine made a scratching sound but soon the familiar voice of Johnny Cash filled the diner with a song upbeat enough to make people tap their feet against the grimy floor.

_Early one mornin' while makin' the rounds_  
I took a shot of cocaine and I shot my woman down  
I went right home and I went to bed  
I stuck that lovin' .44 beneath my head

Jensen was moving to the music, dancing his way back to the counter, his lips wet with beer and saliva, and Jared knew it was only a matter of time before someone overstepped the line. Janey's eyes followed Jensen when he moved, lips slightly parted, and she wasn't the only one. A young couple sat at the corner booth and both of them were looking at Jensen with hunger in their eyes. Pushing himself up on one of the chairs lining the counter, Jensen leaned forward to look at the menu and Janey was there right away.

"You're a good dancer," she said. "Not many places to dance around here but maybe we could-"

Her words were interrupted the second she reached and put her hand on Jensen's arm. His demeanor changed in an instant. Jensen's eyes turned dark and his whole body tensed before he exploded into motion and Jared found out just what had been hidden in Jensen's pocket.

"No one touches me, but him," Jensen said and the steel that had been hidden in his smile was suddenly all too visible, combined with the steel in the knife he slammed into Janey's hand, pinning it to the counter.

The fries fell the to the floor as Jared quickly moved closer to Jensen, ketchup smearing bright red over the linoleum floor, a starky different color than the bright red flowing from Janey's injured hand. Janey opened her mouth but at first no sound came out, just a shocked wheezing before she found her voice and she screamed.

Her voice rang out loud, a wounded sound that drifted off into a whimper as she stared at Jensen, her other hand reaching up to tug at the knife but Jared knew she wouldn't be able to get it free. It wasn't until Jared aimed the gun at her that the rest of the patrons screamed as well, people pushing to get to the door now that they had realized the danger among them.

"No one leaves!" Jensen called out, pulling another knife from one of his many pockets and grabbing a woman as she tried to get past him. "Do as we say and you might make it out alive."

Janey was sobbing, clawing at the knife embedded in her hand and the sound was grating to listen to. Jared left it to Jensen to make sure no one left, aiming his gun at Janey and forcing her to look up at him through the tears.

"You touched Jensen," Jared said, tapping the knife with his gun.

"I'm sorry, I'm s-s-so sorry," the girl sobbed. "Let me go, please let me go."

"Jen," Jared called out, turning back to where his boyfriend was holding the knife to the other woman's throat, pressing down hard enough to draw blood.

"Yes?" Jensen asked, dragging the knife down over the woman's chest, leaving a streak of red behind.

"Should I let this girl go?"

When Jensen smiled, it was the smile of a predator. Jared felt his cock harden at the sight, taking in the way Jensen was shining, a glow to him that was only there when he was surrounded by violence.

"She touched me," Jensen pointed out, looking over towards Janey. "Do as you see fit."

"Please," Janey pleaded.

"I don't think so," Jared said, smile falling away. "You can look all you want. Jensen likes that, feeling eyes on him. But you can not touch. His rule, but trust me when I say I'm the one enforcing it. You signed your own death warrant the second you laid your hand on his skin."

He could see the second that Janey realized just how fucked she was. But Jared wasn't cruel. She didn't need to suffer. He pressed the trigger down and the gun went off, turning tear filled eyes into a splatter of red against the wall.

Jensen's laugh rang out loud and clear in the fearful silence of the diner, and when Jared looked over he saw the joy in his boyfriend's eyes. There was nothing that made Jensen as alive as a good kill, and Jared was always willing to give that to him. Terrified sobs escaped from the woman Jensen was holding, knife pressed against her neck, and Jensen's smile turned even more brilliant as he let the knife draw blood. It was a look of pure pleasure on his face when fear intermingled with pain in the woman's voice.

"We should get out of here," Jared said, twirling his guns, his eyes locked on Jensen.

"But I'm having fun," Jensen breathed out against the woman's ear. "Me and...what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Snow," the woman answered, shivering as Jensen let the blade trace circles over her chest.

"Snow?" Jensen laughed. "Your parent's didn't like you much, did they? Well, see here, Snow, Jared here thinks we should leave, but I'm having so much fun. What do you think? Stay or leave?"

Jared walked closer, watching the other people in the diner, and he knew what would happen if Jensen got his way. Snow would die, together with the young couple pressed close together in the corner, the family of four crouched under a table sobbing, and the two old men at the counter. Each and every one would die because Jensen wanted to have some fun, and there wasn't anything that Jared wouldn't do for Jensen.

"Please, leave," Snow pleaded.

"But we're having so much _fun_ ," Jensen protested. "But if you don't want to be here for it…"

When the words drifted off into silence, Jared could see the flicker of hope on Snow's face before she looked over her shoulder and saw the vicious smile on Jensen's lips.

"No!"

It was all she had time to say before Jensen moved the knife. No one in the diner had time to react before the knife ran across Snow's throat and whatever protests she had been trying to voice drowned in a wet gurgle. Dropping her still spasming body to the ground, Jensen was smiling wide and he turned to look at the person closest to him, who was trembling in their booth.

"You sick motherfucker," a voice snarled, and Jared looked over to where the family father had stood up, placing himself between Jensen and his family.

Jensen twirled the knife between his fingers, spraying small droplets of red over the floor, and Jared grinned when the man paled, taking an involuntary step back.

"I think there's been some misunderstanding here," Jensen said, lips turning into a beautiful smile.

"The fuck is there to misunderstand?" the man shouted. "You bastards have just killed two innocent people! It'll be the electric chair for the both of you when they catch you!"

"Ah, but there's the thing," Jared said, walking up to Jensen and wrapping one arm around his boyfriend's waist, aiming the gun at the man. "We'll not get caught. And no one here will be able to tell the cops about us. We're not here to get some story told. Just to live our lives."

Before the man got another word out, Jared fired the gun and he smiled at the hole that appeared in the man's chest. The screams were loud in the small space of the diner and he pressed one quick kiss to Jensen's lips before pulling another gun from his belt and aiming at the remaining members of the family. Jensen was already moving towards the men at the counter, only stopping to pull the knife free from Janey's hand. When the knife came free, Jared could hear the corpse tumble to the floor on the other side of the counter.

Jared fired his guns, three shots right after the other and the family was gone, none of them even having the time to scream before their bodies dropped to the floor. The shots made Jared's ears ring but it was the good sort of ache, and when he looked over at his boyfriend, he saw Jensen still moving to the music, knives in hand.

"Finish it," Jared said, turning towards the young couple in the corner, the only ones left alive as Jensen dropped the second man at the counter to the floor.

"No," the man protested. "Please, don't. We won't tell anyone, I swear. Not a word."

"Of course you won't," Jensen said and the bloody knives descended, slitting the man's throat before Jensen buried the both of them into the screaming woman's chest.

"Fucking hell, that felt _amazing_!" Jensen cried out, pulling the knives free and turning his back on the two corpses. "Can you feel it? The fucking buzz of it, the way they looked at me just before they died. The power of it is just...ah…"

Jensen closed his eyes, pulling in a deep breath, letting it out with a content groan. Jared couldn't tear his gaze away, his cock rock hard and pressing against his zipper. Blood covered Jensen's hands and arms, a lot of it having splattered on his clothes, and Jared saw a few droplets on his face as well. With a slow smile, Jensen's eyes darkened and, looking at Jared, he let his tongue flick out, licking away some of the blood that had stained his lips.

"Fucking hell, Jen," Jared groaned. "You make me want to bend you over and fuck you right here and now, and you know we shouldn't. Someone might have called the police."

"No," Jensen said with a shake of his head. "I checked my phone before we came in, there's absolutely no coverage here. No one will come."

Knowing that, Jared dropped his guns on the counter and moved over to Jensen, pulling him in and smashing their mouths together in a forceful kiss. He heard the clanking sound of Jensen's knives falling to the floor and the next moment blood-sticky fingers tangled in Jared's hair. There was nothing slow about the way they kissed, just bruisingly hard kisses and desperate tugging at clothes. Jared groaned when he managed to push Jensen's pants down enough to cup his boyfriend's ass.

"Gonna fuck you," Jared promised. "Fuck, you're so damn gorgeous, Jensen. I wish you could see you, the way you looked when you slit that woman's throat."

"Snow," Jensen mumbled, rocking his hips against Jared. "She thought I'd let her go. Why would I do that when killing her was so damn _good_?"

"Mmm," Jared agreed, letting his lips drag down Jensen's neck. "Fuck, I need you."

He spun Jensen around until his boyfriend was bent over the counter, jeans pushed down below the swell of his ass. For a moment Jared stopped to take in the view. Running one hand over Jensen's ass, he smiled; there was nothing like Jensen to make everything in his life feel right.

"How about you open yourself up for me, Jen?" Jared asked.

"You're lazy," Jensen grumbled but he did reach back behind himself, running one bloodied finger around his rim.

"Trust me," Jared said with a smirk,"I'll be doing quite a bit of the work soon."

Looking down, he saw the blood slick the way as Jensen pushed one finger inside, both of them groaning. Jared unbuttoned his own pants, finally releasing his cock. Wrapping one hand around his dick, Jared slowly jerked himself off while he watched Jensen press a second finger inside. The red of the blood was a stark contrast to Jensen's pale skin, a view that helped make Jared even more turned on, and he ran his fingers over the head of his cock, collecting the pre-come and spreading it over his cock.

"I'm ready," Jensen said, pushing himself back against Jared. "Fuck me."

Jared leaned forward, sliding his hands through the still-wet blood on Jensen's arms, adding it to the pre-come on his cock before placing the head of his cock against where Jensen was still working his finger inside. Pulling his fingers free, Jensen fumbled to get a hold on Jared's cock, holding it still while pushing himself back.

" _Fuck_!" Jared gasped when his dick was surrounded by incredibly tight heat.

Being with Jensen was being _home_ , and Jared would never get enough of it. Jensen's hand fell away, reaching to grip the opposite edge of the counter, unable to do anything but hold on.

"Fucking love you," Jensen gasped out when Jared took a firm grip on his hips. "Make me feel it."

Jared had every intention of making Jensen feel _everything_ and he slowly pulled back out until only the head of his cock held Jensen open. The next moment he slammed inside hard. Jensen let out a shocked gasp, his ass clenching tight around Jared's cock, and Jared wasted no time fucking deep and hard into his boyfriend.

The blood wasn't enough lubrication to keep the sharp edge of pain away, the drag of too-dry skin made Jared hiss, but it was so _good_ , and he knew Jensen loved some pain with his pleasure. He shifted Jensen, pulling his hips back before burying himself even deeper inside, reaching over Jensen to clench his hands on top of Jensen's on the counter. Jensen was panting, grunting at each hard thrust, and Jared allowed himself to lean in to bite down hard on Jensen's neck.

"Yes! Jared, fuck. Do it. So good. Harder, need it-" Jensen babbled, a constant stream of words punctured by gasps as Jared thrust deep, grinding their bodies together.

Jared loved reducing Jensen to nothing but the intense pleasure of fucking, pulling sweet sounds from him with each snap of his hips. They knew each other’s bodies well enough that Jared was sure of how to move to make it the best for Jensen, making sure to drag his cock against Jensen's prostate.

"Always so damn tight," Jared groaned out. "The way your ass feels around my dick, I could fuck you all the time. Just, bury myself inside of you. Take you again and again. Fuck.. You - oh - damn it."

The blood was drying between their hands, darkening in colour, and Jared thought of all the previous times they had fucked like this, with the scent of death heavy in the air. Jared wanted to paint Jensen's entire body with blood, draw patterns over soft, freckled skin and leave his marks in bites and bruises. There would be time for that when they were in some generic motel and he had Jensen stretched out on somewhat clean sheets. But before that, Jared intended to fuck Jensen so hard that he would be limping out of the blood soaked diner.

"Gonna come for me?" Jared asked, rolling his hips to make sure he hit Jensen's prostate. "I don't have to touch your cock, do I? Just fuck you like this, blood slicking the way for my dick."

Jensen didn't need to answer, not when he pulled in a deep breath that Jared was sure would fill his nostrils with the scent of death, and the next moment he came hard. There was nothing like feeling Jensen come around him, tight muscles spasming and pulling the orgasm right out of him.

"Fuck, baby," Jared gasped, his cock pulsing deep inside of Jensen.

"Don't…" Jensen tried to get out but the words died on a groan.

A few more thrusts and Jared stilled within Jensen, his cock pumping out the last of his release, and he leaned in to lick at the bite mark left on Jensen's shoulder. He felt Jensen tremble beneath him, gasping through his release, and each flutter of muscles around him made Jared's own orgasm stretch out impossibly long. Jared didn't know how long time had passed before their breathing calmed down, both of them bent over the counter and Jared's cock still deep inside of Jensen.

"Well," Jensen drawled lazily, "that was fucking amazing."

Jared huffed out a laugh before slowly pulling free, standing up and looking down to watch the trickle of blood-stained come run down Jensen's thighs.

"Get dressed," Jared said, pulling his own pants back up and reaching for his glass of lemonade, wincing as the lukewarm liquid slid down his throat. "We should head out of here.

Jensen got his clothes back in order, and Jared watched as he walked behind the counter and over to the small sink there, and a pleased smile lingered on his lips as he cleaned off the worst of the blood.

"We need cash?" Jensen asked with a nod to the cash machine.

"Why not?" Jared said with a shrug, and Jensen quickly filled his pockets with bills. "Ready? Let's head out before someone decides to stop by for dinner."

Jensen laughed, a bright and happy sound as he took a step over a few pools of blood and another one over Snow's body.

"They'll be in for such a fucking surprise when they arrive here," he said before following Jared outside.

Soon the blood stained diner was disappearing in their rear view mirror, bodies already forgotten.

-¤-  



End file.
